


The Stone Fields

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Serph didn't know why the rain had stopped.





	The Stone Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic--this was from the 2008 Halloween "Thirteen Things" batch, #11 - graveyard.

Serph didn't know why the rain had stopped, why the sky had turned that strange bruised color, darker by the day. He thought it might have something to do with the girl they'd found, but he couldn't be sure; it'd been weeks since they brought her back to the Embryon base, and she still hadn't awakened. He was beginning to think she never would.

Agni snarled beside him, but nothing seemed amiss when he glanced over at his second, tasting Agni's mingled rage and contentment since he lacked the eyes to see it. Twin heads tore voraciously into meat and bone, crouched so close he could feel Agni's heat, and--

_Heat_ , he wanted to say, suddenly struck with the urge to call the man out of that other skin, for them both to put on human bodies for a while. It'd been...some time since they had. It was getting hard to remember. Yet another change to get used to.

So many bases emptying out. The data rain dried up, and these strange new fields filling the empty lands between the territories, holes filled with meat and marked with stones. The Embryon was still strong, at least. They lost fewer of their number, ate better than the rest. And they had the girl the Karma Temple wanted, though they didn't know what to do with her. Share her between them, maybe, if she died in her sleep.

Agni snarled again, but this time there was a question in it, not quite a challenge. Serph--Varna--didn't slink away or stake his claim, but he leaned over and licked the side of Agni's nearest face, a purring drone rattling in his throat. There was enough to share, after all; the fields of stone were always full.

It wasn't worth it to question why the short, frail neck he tore into tasted so distinctly of kelpie when it was so clearly human.


End file.
